


ill be there with you along the way

by orphan_account



Category: New Girl
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "i cant do it Nick, it's too embarrassing." Nick looked at her with an apologetic look "you are not alone, I am here and so is everybody else."AU where Jess gets raped and well.. has to deal with it.[first chapter credit goes to 'Blue Angel76'] this story was unfinished and I wanted to finish it!
Relationships: Jessica Day & Cece Parekh, Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. rushing

_-=Jess's P.O.V=-_

I woke up surprisingly early for a weekend. It was 9:45 A.M and usually I didn't wake up until at least ten or eleven. I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, seeing Nick already there made my heart almost leap out of my throat. I jumped a bit and clasped my chest, Nick looked at me worriedly. "Jess you alright?" He asked after rinsing out the toothpaste. "Yeah, you just scared me a little was all." I replied walking to the sink.

"I scared you? How?" Nick asked. "Well I just woke up super early and I didn't expect anyone else to be up at all." I replied. "Oh, okay," Nick said. He placed his toothbrush down and left the room. I finished brushing my teeth and went to the kitchen. Nick was there sitting on his phone. Schmidt walked out of his room. "Hey Schmidt." I greeted, scarfing down a bowl of cereal. "Hey Jess," He replied.

He went to the fridge, then he slammed it shut after searching it for a little while. "Jess, could you go to the store across the street and get some more waffles?" Schmidt asked. "Sure, I just finished anyway." I replied. I placed the bowl by the sink, too scared to place it inside, and went to get my keys. Then I remembered that I had let Cece borrow my car because hers broke down. "I'll just walk," I mumbled as I threw some clothes on.

I decided on a nice red dress with black flats. I brushed my hair quickly and left my room after grabbing my purse. "So, I'm gonna walk there because I let Cece borrow my car, so I should be back in about a half hour, alright?" I informed Schmidt who nodded in reply. "Thanks Jess." He called as I left. I went to the elevator as the loft door opened. "Hey Jess, want me to tag along?" Nick asked, poking his head out. "No thanks," I replied.

"Alright, be careful." He muttered as he retreated back in the house. I smiled as the elevator door opened and I stepped in. It seemed like just yesterday she moved in the loft, and they all helped me get back on my feet after my big break-up with Spencer. The door opened as I quickly left the building. I stopped in front of an alleyway to look up at the loft. Just as I smiled, someone grabbed me and pulled me into the alley.

"What a pretty young face." The man croaked. I could smell the beer on his breath. "Um, Hi, I'm Jessica, Jessica Day," I greeted, confused. "Wow, dumbfounded to, this will do fine." The man said as his hands started roaming my body. I squealed as he went to lift my shirt, doing the first stupid thing that came to mind. I kicked him in his manhood and tried to run. But the man grabbed me and threw me to the wall.

That's when fear really set in as my breathing increased. I clutched my shoulder in pain, it hit the cement wall really hard. "Why are you running, girlie? I just wanna have some fun!" The man said, inching closer. Now I really wished that I had let Nick come with me. I tried once more to break free from him but that failed as he threw me to the wall once more. My head hit the wall hard, and I felt my world become black.

_-=Nick's P.O.V=-_

I watched as Schmidt grew increasingly impatient for the waffle's Jess had left to get. "Come on! It been an hour since she left!" Schmidt exclaimed. "Didn't she say she'd be back in an hour?" I asked. Winston had just woken up, yawning as he left the room. "Yea, and the store is right across the street," Schmidt replied. "What are we talking about?" Winston asked, drinking some milk straight from the carton.

"Jess left to get waffles for Schmidt from the store across the street." I replied. "That should be fine, did she take her car?" Winston asked. "No, Cece has her car, she walked." I replied. "Getting increasingly not fine, when did she leave?" Winston asked. "An hour ago." Schmidt replied. "Okay, not fine. We need to go make sure she's okay." Winston said. "I agree, something could have happened to her." I said.

"C'mon, let's go." Schmidt replied. We all nodded and left the loft. After going downstairs we arrived outside. "Jess?!" Winston called, "Jessica!" I called as well, cupping my hands around my mouth. "Jessica Day!" Schmidt called, I gasped when a familiar bag caught my attention. "Guys, over here!" I exclaimed. "Jess's bag." I said, showing them the purse. They continued to look around while I went down the alley I found the bag at.

I went to call Jess again then I tripped over something. I staggered to keep my balance before looking to see what I had tripped on. I gasped when I noticed that it wasn't something, but someone. Jess was unconscious covered in bruises and scrapes and completely naked. "Guys!" I shouted, "Down here!" They were down in minutes looking at the beat up girl.

"We need to call a hospital." Schmidt finally said. "Yea," I agreed, covering Jess up with my coat as Winston dialed the number. "I'll call Cece." I said, dialing Cece's number. She picked up on the first ring. "What Nick?" She asked. "Um, hey Cece, listen, it's about Jess," I said. "What? Is she okay?" Cece asked. "Well, she's alive," I replied, checking her pulse. "Oh. My. God. What happened?!" Cece exclaimed.

"Well, it looks like she was raped…" Nick replied. "What? Nick listen to me, where are you guys? Did you see anyone run off?" Cece exclaimed. "I'm not sure, we found her in an alleyway, Winston calling an ambulance right now." I replied, running my hand through my hair. "Where are you?" Cece asked. "We're right next to the loft." Nick replied. "Okay, I'm in front of it, come meet me." Cece commanded.

"Alright," I replied, hanging up. I went to the front of the alleyway and sure enough, Cece sat in front of the building pacing back and forth. "Cece!" I called, waving her over. She followed obediently as I led her to where Jess lay, naked and covered with my coat. She gasped, tears in her eyes as she sat down next to her best friend. "Jess, oh my god, I can't believe this happened," She cried. Then we all heard an ambulance coming close by.

Winston came running over with four or five paramedics. Schmidt followed them as well. They hoisted Jess onto the bed and Cece looked at everybody. "I'm riding in the ambulance." She said. "Alright, I'll drive." Winston replied as we followed him to his car. We must have been in a hurry because by the time we got in and drove to the spot the ambulance was still there. We followed the truck to the hospital, staying hot on its trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well? i didn't write this chapter credit goes to 'Blue Angel76' but I want to finish it, if you guys like it let me know and I will continue it. there needs to be more awareness about that this type of thing happens to so many women all around the world. if you are a young women I really suggest you carry a pepper spray or take self defense classes. i personally carry a gun and taser [but that's just because I'm a cop]
> 
> if this EVER happens to you report it to a trusted person and go to the police, they will make sure the person who assaulted you has been brought to justice.


	2. waking and worrying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone, before you read this chapter, just a little info for you guys to know and maybe spread:
> 
> over ten thousand children transported from Mexico get raped [each of them] 60,000 times in the span of 5 years, 33 times a day. please, please, if you see something, say something, if you walk by this happening call 911, take pictures of the assaulter, and if you really believe you can fight them off, do so. [that is one of the less safe options so do so at your own risk] do NOT let them get away with this. that is someone else's daughter [or son], someone's grandchild, or mother. help the NYPD create a world where women [and men] do not have to fear walking alone at night in their neighborhood.
> 
> stay safe babes! okay you may read now <3 [btw i changed the title, i think this fits more]

_-=Nick's P.O.V=-_

After arriving at the hospital they rushed Jess in the ER. I couldn't get any information about _anything_ and was starting to spiral. I stood up from the chair in the waiting room and started pacing. _I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch who did this._ I thought. I punched my hand into the wall and it cracked a little.

"Nick. Nick!" Winston called.

"What." I snapped back and sat down.  
  
"You continue punching walls and you're paying for the damage."  
  
"Fine." I tapped my foot anxiously catching speed until it came to a halt. The doctor had come, he could provide us with information.  
  
"Hello there, your friend is stable. She had a couple of broken ribs which were puncturing her esophagus, causing her to lay unconscious from airway trauma. If you had found her any later, she would have been dead."

The doctor went on about what was happening to her but I blanked out. Dead. Jess could have died. I felt the anger build up at the back of my throat and snapped back to reality.  
  
"She is resting now, we are getting a rape kit to preform on her, to see if we can find anything to tie this to the assaulter. This can include semen or DNA that we can have detectives run through the system. For now all we can do is waiting and nurse her back to health. You can see her soon."

I saw Cece start to cry when he mentioned the rape kit. I guess it was just hitting her that her friend was raped. I shivered at that. How could any person do this? Winston had called Aly who was on a shift but got off to be here. Aly was his partner at the radio station. We had gotten to know her at the party multiple Christmas party day. She brought some food and water for us since it'd be a while before leaving.  
  
Aly passed out the granola bars and water bottles to us.  
  
"Thanks Aly." I told her.  
  
"Your welcome. I have a friend in the LAPD that is going to help us out on this case." She told us as she sat down.  
  
It was quiet for a moment so I replayed the past two hours in my brain. Finding Jess in the alley, calling Cece and the ambulance, following it to the hospital, waiting anxiously for the doctors to give us information. Then my mind went back to finding Jess. She had a lot of bruises all over her. She had scrapes all over her and had the most by the small of her back and by her lower stomach. The assaulter had obviously grabbed her by the waist. Anger seeped into me but I pushed it away. Jess was the most important thing. I could kill the guy later.  
  
_-=Jess's P.O.V=-_  
  
I woke up to a big, bright, white room. It seemed like endlessness of white at first but it became clearer to me that I was in the hospital. I looked at my surroundings and started to remember what happened to me. The last thing I could remember was being pushed in the wall and then.. I came to the realization of what happened to me. Light tears started to fall down my face and a nurse walked in. All I wanted was to be alone right now, in a corner, crying.  
  
"Hey there sweetie. I am glad you're awake. The people who brought you in are waiting to see you, can I let them in?"  
  
Some thought quickly ran through my brain. Who had brought me in? Did I know them? How had they found me? I realized I needed to answer.  
  
"Yes, but- may I ask, who brought me in?"  
  
"Why don't you just see?" She gave me a half-smile and let the people in. Nick, Cece, Schmidt, Winston, and Aly gave me a look. I started to cry resting my head on my face but that hurt. I couldn't do that. Cece looked at me and told the others to leave for a moment. I didn't even know I wanted that but I felt safer.  
  
"Hey babe." Cece holding back tears gave to give me a hug but I flinched at her touch. She pulled away.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry I wasn't thinking."  
  
I couldn't think of what to say. This was so embarrassing. It was my fault this had happened to me and I couldn't come to terms with that.  
  
"When can I go home?"  
  
"We, we don't know. A detective has arrived to take your statement, but- well you decide."  
  
I hated this conversation, Cece was looking at me like a my dog just died. Like a victim, all I wanted was to be alone, in my bed, replaying these moments.

I eventually replied with "Can- um. How did? Who found?"  
  
Cece cut in. "Nick found you, you were laying in an alleyway naked, with bruises all over you."  
  
I burst into tears after that word. Naked. How embarrassing. I wanted to be alone. I needed to.  
  
"Can you just, let me be here alone for a while?"  
  
Cece nodded and left the room with hesitation. I turned my body away from the glass door and started sobbing.  
  


_-=Nick's P.O.V=-  
  
  
_"Jesus Cece! What took so long?!" Schmidt slightly yelled. "She wants to be alone. She can't handle being with people right now. She could barely stand it there with me." Cece seemed broken at those words. I really wanted to see Jess to ask her some questions but how could I do that with her not being able to see Cece? I couldn't. I could use her purse as an excuse though... yeah. I was going to use that. I still had it from picking it up in the alleyway, and surely she was looking for it, right?  
  
  
I asked Cece "Do you think she'll want her purse?" Cece gave me a look which I couldn't quite place. "Yeah. Go give it to her." Cece gave me a sympathetic smile as if she understood the vague excuse I gave her just to see Jess. I walked into the room to find her facing the other way. The heart rate monitor was beeping repetitively every second. I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not so I gave the door a knock. Nothing. I walked over to the bed by where she was facing and placed the purse in her hands. I began to lightly stroke the bruises, she had so many, it was painful to watch her this way. She rested her head on a tear-soaked pillow and I moved her hair out of her mouth. She flinched to this movement and woke up.  
  
I swore I could hear her mutter an _oh my god._ As she turned stuffing her face into the pillow as if she was embarrassed. How could she be? She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and this wasn't her fault. "Sorry, I didn't- I didn't know- I was- I was returning your purse. I figured you would want it."  
  
She didn't respond back and I heard a long beep from the monitor opposed to it's usual rhythm. I rushed out of the room and screamed out for a nurse.  
  
"NURSE! WE NEED A NURSE HERE! A DOCTOR! SOMEONE!"

A nurse came running to the room as some other filed in moving the bed out of the room into some hallway. My heart raced, I froze in my spot being unhelpful to the nurses. It would be fine. Right? Right. I ran to the waiting room to tell the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew. this chapter was a little difficult for me to write so sorry it was so short! but in spite of that I will have at least 15 chapters. love you guys, ty for reading! make sure to comment and comment ideas of what you think will happen next! i have it planned out but maybe i can incorperate some ideas :)
> 
> <3


End file.
